Don't Shake the Baby
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Harry is just a baby but will that stop Vernon from hurting him? Shaken Baby Syndrome
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling do.

I thought of this because I was looking for fact to another fic.

Don't Shake the Baby.

By Snake D'Morte

Vernon Dursleys was not a patience man, no not at all or at least he wasn't when it came to his wife nephew Harry Potter, who had been left at their doorstep two months ago.

Poor little Harry was having nightmares about the green light that had killed his mummy, and those nightmares made him wake up screaming which always made the big scary man come down and scream at him before he was being hit, which didn't really help Harry to stop crying.

It was a normal Friday or so Petunia Dursleys thought but oh how wrong she was, Vernon had just got home and he was in a real foul mood thanks to the fact that he had been demoted and had to go to some stupid thing about being nice to people.

And it didn't get any better when he got in and the freaky brat was still crying!

"Petunia I have had enough of this!" Vernon roared and with that he ripped the door of the cupboard under the stairs open and grabbed the crying baby Harry.

Harry who had been crying because his nappies was filled and his little bum was really painful with the rash and he was hungry as he had not get anything to eat since Thursday night.

"I have just had it with you! You freaky brat!" Vernon screamed at the crying Baby Harry

And started to shake Harry violently, and his little head was flopping around and soon the crying was stopping and Harry just hang there between his uncle's hands.

Vernon sigh and thought that this was a good way to make the freak stop crying and help him not being so tense, and with the he throw Harry back in the cupboard and closed the door.

"Ah that is much better don't you think Pet?" he said to his wife and walked in to the kitchen where she and their son was waiting for him to eat.

"Yes dear much better," Petunia said "He finally learn his place in this house.

In the cupboard was a little boy fighting for his life, his magic was trying to help but nothing could be done, and that night little Harry James Potter took his last breath.

The next morning the Dursleys woke up as normal and eat they breakfast Dudley was throwing a tantrum about something.

"Pet why don't we drive to my sister," Vernon said while feeding Dudley "Dud would love the puppies."

"Oh Verny that is a fantastic idea," Petunia said and sipped on her tea "but what about _him?"_

"We leave him here," Vernon said "Just give him a bottle with formula and he will do fine."

And that was what they did, Petunia made a cold bottle formula from old milk and just throw the bottle in cupboard not even caring that the bottle hit Harry.

The weekend trip soon turn in to a week-long trip, and when the Dursleys was back at their house the first thing that met them was the heavy smell of death and it came from the cupboard.

However none of the Dursleys know that it was death that they smelled instead they just thought that Harry had made a mess.

"That disgusting freak!" Vernon roar "I will teach it not to do that! I will make sure that it will learn its lesson this time!"

And with that he once again ripped open the door just to be met with the strong smell of decomposed body and when Vernon reached in to grab the baby he just felt something soggy and cold, Vernon growl like a dog and turn the light on in the small cupboard and what he saw made him grew pale there on the thin dirty blanket was Harry dead and nearly black from decomposition.

Vernon back out and went to wash his hands and then told Petunia to go and do some shopping or something while he fix this. Petunia saw a small glimpse of her sister's son dead and black and just nodded and told him that he know what was best, and with that she took Dudley and went out to a friend.

When his wife and son was gone Vernon started to work, he first took out all the cleaning things that was in the cupboard and the he just fetched a wooden piece that he put instead of the door and with that done he redone the walls with new wallpaper which he and Petunia had been talking about before the Freak had come in to their life.

When Petunia and Dudley come back a few hours later the hall looked really nice and if you had not been to the house before and seen the cupboard you would never know that it was there.

And so the years went by, no one question that Harry had disappeared as o one on Privet Drive know that he existed at all.

Mrs Figg never got to report that Harry had not been seen at all under the five years she had been watching the Dursleys, because Mrs Figg died in her sleep and no one thought of telling Dumbledore about it.

And so ten years had gone by and it was the time of the year when all the little wizards and witches got that special letter.

And so did Harry too.

It was a perfect day in the summer and the Dursleys was having breakfast when the mail arrived.

"Duddy-boo could you be mummy's little angel and fetch the mail?" Petunia asked her son who was shovelling bacon and egg into his mouth as if someone would take it from him.

"Sure mum," he said and waddle out to get the mail not even noticing the weird letter to a "H.J. Potter the Cupboard under the stairs", and gave all the mail to his mum who kissed him on the cheek and gave him more food.

Petunia had just given Vernon the letter from his sister when she grow pale and started to shake.

"Vernon," she said and showed him the letter "They have found us, what should we do write back or?"

"No Pet," Vernon said "We will just ignore it, they will stop soon if they don't get any answer."

And so they did ignore the letters that came, Dudley did try to figure out who this H.J. Potter was and were the cupboard was but found nothing and soon grew bored of it all.

At the same time in a castle in Scotland in the room of the headmaster sat said headmaster waiting for the deputy headmistress to report about the letters.

And soon was there a knock on the door.

"Please come in my dear," called Albus.

Minerva come through the door with a frown on her face.

"Albus, we have a problem," She said "Harry Potter have yet to reply and yesterday was the last day. What if something has happed to him?"

Albus tried to calm her down but in the end they both decided to go and visit young Harry themselves to explain the letters to him and his aunt and uncle.

"Fawkes please take us to Harry's home," he asked his phoenix

Who trilled and flow over to his friend and flamed them both to the Dursleys, who was all asleep.

Albus pointed his wand and made a loud bang to wake them up, and soon enough the three Dursleys woke up and come down when Vernon saw Albus he turn a purple colour.

"Now you see here, we do not want anything more to do with your kind," Vernon said "so get out!"

"We will get out when we have seen that Harry is okay and have accepted his place at my school," Albus said "So where is he?"

"There are no one called Harry in this house," Petunia sneered

"I left him myself on your doorstep ten years ago," Albus said

"The freak ran off years ago," Vernon growled "So go he is not here."

But both the grown up Dursleys had been glancing at the place where the door to the Cupboard had been.

They may have got away with it if it had not been for their own son.

"Dad I found letter to that H.J Potter Cupboard under the stairs!" Dudley said and waved with the only letter that Vernon had not seen.

Both Albus and Minerva looked at the grown-up Dursleys.

"Where is the cupboard under the stairs?" Minerva asked in a low tone

"We do not have one," Petunia tried to convince them but both she and her husband glanced at the place where the door had been and the two Professors saw this.

Albus took out his wand.

"Locus Harry Potter," he said and the wand pointed on the door that had been there and with a few words the wallpaper was gone and as soon as the wood piece was gone too and the smell spread in the house.

It was Dudley that first saw the remains of his cousin that he had no memories of, he just stared at the small skeleton thing and turn away and vomit right on his parents feet.

Albus grow old when he saw the small bones in the cupboard.

"I have failed you Harry," he said and with a wave of his wand the bones was collected in a bag. When that was done he turn to the Dursleys with cold eyes. "You will not get away with this."

Minerva was crying quietly over the loss of the little boy.

Minerva and Albus stood before gravestone.

"I am sorry that I didn't listen to you," Albus said "If I had Harry would not been dead now."

"It is not your fault Albus," Minerva said "It is those horrible muggles fault."

Albus sighed and turn from the gravestone.

"Let's return to Hogwarts," he said and with that both disappeared, leaving the gravestone where it said:

Here lays Harry James Potter, 1980-1982

Taken too soon.

He is playing with angels now.

The End

This was something I thought of, Harry as a baby must have cried when he was placed at the Dursleys, and I really can't see Vernon or Petunia comfort him. I can however see Vernon abuse baby Harry in this way.


	2. Au Ending

This is an alternative ending to this fic.

I will also put in here what happened to the Dursleys.

And yes this will be a bit of a Dumbledore bashing.

Alternative Ending.

At the same time in a castle in Scotland in the room of the headmaster sat said headmaster waiting for the deputy headmistress to report about the letters and one letter especially Harry Potter's letter.

He had waited ten years now for that letter to be send, he just hoped that Harry was not too broken, he needed Harry to look up to him as his saviour so that he would not question Albus when he tests Harry.

"It is all for the greater good," Albus said to himself.

And soon was there a knock on the door.

"Please come in my dear," called Albus.

Minerva come through the door with a frown on her face.

"Albus, we have a problem," She said "Harry Potter have yet to reply and yesterday was the last day. What if something has happed to him?"

Albus tried to calm her down.

"I will send Hagrid to fetch Harry," Albus said "And then they can buy Harry's school things."

"Hagrid no Albus that will not do," Minerva said sternly "I know that you trust him and all but he is not the best to visit a muggle home and you know that. We two should go, or at least I will go."

Albus who rather had Harry ignorant than knowing about the wizard world.

"Fawkes please take us to Harry's home," he asked his phoenix

Who trilled and flow over to his friend and flamed them both to the Dursleys, who was all asleep.

Albus pointed his wand and made a loud bang to wake them up, and soon enough the three Dursleys woke up and come down when Vernon saw Albus he turn a purple colour.

"Now you see here, we do not want anything more to do with your kind," Vernon said "so get out!"

"We will get out when we have seen that Harry is okay and have accepted his place at my school," Albus said "So where is he?"

"There are no one called Harry in this house," Petunia sneered

"I left him myself on your doorstep ten years ago," Albus said

"The freak ran off years ago," Vernon growled "So go he is not here."

But both the grown up Dursleys had been glancing at the place where the door to the Cupboard had been.

They may have got away with it if it had not been for their own son.

"Dad I found letter to that H.J Potter Cupboard under the stairs!" Dudley said and waved with the only letter that Vernon had not seen.

Both Albus and Minerva looked at the grown-up Dursleys.

"Where is the cupboard under the stairs?" Minerva asked in a low tone

"We do not have one," Petunia tried to convince them but both she and her husband glanced at the place where the door had been and the two Professors saw this.

Albus took out his wand.

"Locus Harry Potter," he said and the wand pointed on the door that had been there and with a few words the wallpaper was gone and as soon as the wood piece was gone too and the smell spread in the house.

It was Dudley that first saw the remains of his cousin that he had no memories of, he just stared at the small skeleton thing and turn away and vomit right on his parents feet.

Albus grow old when he saw the small bones in the cupboard, he had trusted Petunia to stop her buffoon of a husband from killing the child. What was he going to do now? The Boy-Who-Lived was no longer alive and from the size of the bones had not been alive for a long time now.

"I trusted you to not kill the boy, I am so sorry Harry I have failed you," he said and with a wave of his wand the bones was collected in a bag. When that was done he turn to the Dursleys with cold eyes. "You will not get away with this."

Minerva was crying quietly over the loss of the little boy.

"I will call the Aurors," Minerva said and with a wave of her wand she placed a charm around the house to hinder the Dursleys from running away. "And you Albus have a lot to answer for."

She send away her Patronus to Amelia Bones to come.

Ten minutes later and six Aurors and the head of the Aurors Amelia Bones.

"Why are we here?" she asked looking from the Dursleys to the two Hogwarts professors.

Minerva quickly told her that Harry Potter was dead and that the Dursleys most likely had killed the boy.

"Well take them in for questioning then," Amelia said

But Vernon had had it now, Freaks was invading his home and he would not have it.

"GET OUT YOU FREAKS! I HAVE HAD IT WITH IT," he roared "THE FREAK HAD TO LEARN ITS PLACE AND I TAUGHT HIM IT, WE NEVER WANTED HIM."

With a wave of her wand Amelia silenced the big muggle idiot.

"You have killed the Boy-Who-Lived," she said coldly "The saviour of our wold."

This made Petunia sneer.

"If he was so important why did you dumped him on us?" she sneered "Left him like a bottle of milk, we never wanted him, I hated my sister she was just a freak."

Amelia who had like everyone else in the magic world thought that Harry was raised in a good home, Albus had himself said that he had given Harry to his loving Aunt and Uncle who Harry's parents themselves wanted him to go to.

"But Lily and James wanted him to be with you," Minerva said "Albus you read the will right and it said that."

Albus flinched at that but then smiled and said that yes he had read the will.

Amelia saw the flinch and order everyone to go back to the ministry to be question.

And with some _help _from the Aurors everyone was taken to the questioning.

Harry's bones was send to a special healer that would see how the child had died and why.

Dudley's questioning.

Dudley Dursley was a big boy in more sense than one, and he was not happy about this and he was loudly telling the old hag on the other side of the table that.

"I WANT MY MOM AND DAD NOW!" Dudley screamed and banged his fits on the table.

But nothing was going to get his parents with him as they were waiting for their time in the room.

"Mr Dursley I would like you to stop acting like a five year old," Amelia said and gave the boy a glass of water with the truth serum in it. "Drink this please it is just water nothing else."

"I want Coca-Cola!" Dudley screamed but with a small confuses he drank the water and soon his face went slack.

It was not illegal to use the truth serum on a child if it was use this way and by someone that know what they did and had been an Auror which Amelia had been.

"What is your name?"

"Dudley Vernon Dursley"

"What happened to your cousin Harry James Potter?"

"I don't know, I never know that I had a cousin with that name"

"You don't know how he died?"

"No, I want my mummy now am scared."

And with that Amelia gave the boy the antidote and send one of the junior Auror in her department to fetch him and then to entertain him till all this was over.

Minerva McGonagall's questioning

Minerva was sitting crying over Harry and the short life he had lived.

"Minerva I know this is hard for you," Amelia said and gave her friend a water glass with truth serum "I know how much you loved the Potters. Drink this please."

Minerva nodded and drank the water mix and soon was her face slack.

"What is your name?"

"Minerva Wisdom McGonagall"

"What happened to Harry Potter on the day he was left with the Dursleys?"

"I had been watching the Dursleys for a whole day and I can told Albus that they were the most horrible muggles that I have ever seen. The boy kicked and hit his mum and she praised him for it, she said that he was a good boy who know what he wanted. I told all this to Albus but he insisted that it was the right place for Harry. And I am so sorry I just like everyone else just trusted him."

"Did anyone check up on Harry Potter under this ten years?"

"I was told that Albus had put someone there to watch over him and that everything was as it should be."

"Why did you decide to go to Privet drive four today?"

"Harry had not his letter and I got worried, so I went to Albus he wanted to send Hagrid but I said and that we just go both."

"What happened when you got there?"

"We woke the Dursleys up and asked for Harry, Mr Dursley told us that there was no one with that name in the house and told us to get out. We may had done that if not the son had found one of the letters which was addressed to 'Mr H.J. Potter cupboard under the stairs.' And when we asked about the cupboard they told us that there was no cupboard but glanced at the place where the door was. And it was there we found him."

And with that Minerva broke down crying.

"Shh Minerva here drink this," Amelia said and gave her the antidote and then a Healer helped the old witch out and into a room where she would be giving a calming draught.

Amelia sighed and looked down at the report that the healer had given her about Harry Potter.

"Bring in Petunia Dursley please," Amelia called to the Auror.

Petunia Dursley questioning

Petunia glared at Amelia who glared back.

"I am not a freak so I see no reason for me to be here," Petunia sneered.

"You killed a small child because of his mother," Amelia said "Drink this."

And gave Petunia a glass of water mix which Petunia refused to even look at.

But with the help of the same charm that she had used on Dudley she made Petunia drink the water and her face grow slack.

"What is your name?"

"Petunia Emma Dursley"

"How did Harry James Potter come in to your guardianship?

"He was dumped on my doorstep like a bottle of milk."

"No one talk to you about why you had to take him in?"

"No there was a letter that told us that my freak sister and her freak husband had been killed good riddance I say, and that we had to take the little freak in and treat him as we wish, but not killing him. We figured out that you lot didn't want him either."

"Your sister and her husband said in their will that you was the only one they wanted to raise Harry if they died. What do you think of that?"

"No bloody likely _Perfect _Lily and her _perfect_ Husband would never let me raise their son, Lily know how we felt about her and she told me when she wrote to me the last time that Harry would go to that Black boy or list of other freaks and never to me."

This made Amelia think that something was wrong here and she would find out what.

"How did Harry die?"

"The freak wouldn't be quiet and was crying all the time and Vernon had to teach that freak his place, so he shake the brat a bit nothing big just to teach the brat his place, after that we went on a trip I gave the freak food so that he could eat before we left, and when we was back he was dead. We didn't want anything to do with it so Vernon fix it. And everything was great till you lot started to ask questions. You left the brat with us so it is your fault if he died not ours."

"You are Husband shake Harry so hard his broke his neck and damage Harry's brain so badly that Harry died of that, Harry's body was covered with bruises."

"Good riddance I say. The World is better without that freak, I want my family now."

Amelia was horrified at what she had heard, she called an Auror in and had Petunia put in a holding cell.

Amelia feared that Vernon's questioning would be far worse than this one.

Vernon Dursley questioning

Vernon was screaming and raving like a bull but nothing come out and with a swish of Amelia's wand he was body bond to the chair and with another charm he had drank the water mix.

"Name?"

"Vernon Otto Dursley"

"How did Harry James Potter come in to your guardianship?

"He was dumped on my doorstep like a bottle of milk."

"No one talk to you about why you had to take him in?"

"No if they had we would have said no, we didn't want anything to do with that freak and I am glad he is dead. Just a bloody letter telling us to do what we wanted with the freak just not killing it."

"How did Harry Potter die?"

"The freak was crying and screaming like a banshee and I was not going to have it, he needed to learn his place and it was a good way to blow some steam after a stressful day at work so I shake him and he learn his place he stopped crying. My family and I had a nice trip and we left the freak with food it is not our fault if it is too stupid to not eat the food, and when we got home the freak was dead so I did what everyone would have done I seal the freak in the cupboard and then forgot about him till you lot come and started to harass normal people!"

"You shake Harry so hard his broke his neck and damage Harry's brain so badly that Harry died of that, Harry's body was covered with bruises."

"So one less freak in the world seems like a good thing."

"Auror get this disgusting thing away from my sight before I kill it myself!" Amelia roared and the Auror dragged Vernon of to a different cell.

When Amelia was alone in the room she sat down at her desk and cried, how could a grown up man be so cruel to a baby?

Albus Dumbledore questioning

Albus was confident that he would get out of this scots free, and then he had to talk to Augusta Longbottom about Neville being the Boy-Who-live now that Harry was dead.

Amelia saw Albus in a whole different light.

"Here Albus drink this," she said and gave him the glass with water mix the only difference was that there more truth serum in the water so that Albus was unable to lie.

Albus drank the water and his face when slack.

"Name?"

"Albus Brian Wolfgang Percival Dumbledore."

"What happened to Harry Potter on the day he was left with the Dursleys?"

"I send Hagrid to fetch Harry and then I placed him on the doorstep at the Dursleys with a letter that told them to treat Harry as they wish as long as they didn't kill him. I wanted him to see me as his saviour."

"Did anyone check up on Harry Potter under this ten years?"

"I asked Arabella Figg to watch over Harry but she died and after that I just forgot and thought that everything was as it should be."

"Why did you decide to go to Privet drive four today?"

"Minerva was nagging me, I wanted to send Hagrid to fetch Harry and then help him buy his school thing and have Harry ignorant of our world. But Minerva said no so we had to go ourselves."

"What happened when you got there?"

"We woke the Dursleys up and asked for Harry, Mr Dursley told us that there was no one with that name in the house and told us to get out. We may had done that if not the son had found one of the letters which was addressed to 'Mr H.J. Potter cupboard under the stairs.' And when we asked about the cupboard they told us that there was no cupboard but glanced at the place where the door was. And it was there we found him."

"What was your plan for Harry Potter?"

"I wanted him as a weapon and now that he is dead I will try to make Neville Longbottom the weapon."

"How would you make Harry Potter into a weapon?"

"I sealed the Potter's will where it says that Harry would not go to his aunt even forbidding her to have any contact with him, instead Harry was to go to:

Sirius Black

Alice and Frank Longbottom

Minerva McGonagall

You Amelia Bones

And last to the Tonks.

I placed Harry with Petunia knowing that he would be mistreated and looking for a saviour. I would then when he come to Hogwarts fix it so that he was send to Gryffindor where the youngest son of the Weasley was paid to be his friend and the sister Jenny or Ginny was going to be his wife so that I could get my hands on the Potter money. I would test Harry every year the first being the Philosopher's Stone, I was not going to tell him anything before it was really needed to him, I fix so that Sirius Black would be placed in Azkaban without a trial. I let a horucrux in Harry's forehead as a portal to Voldemort. I have instructed Severus Snape to be really mean to Harry so that he would dislike Slytherins. It is a shame that he died it make it so much harder for me to take down Voldemort. But if the boy was not strong enough it may have been for the best."

Amelia was speechless Harry Potter could have grown up with Susan as a sister but this man made it so that he died instead and he was not even sorry about it.

"Get him out NOW!" she screamed and with that was Albus too placed in a cell.

Dudley who had been a baby when it happened was send to a boarding school for orphans and he had it hard in the first month knowing that his parents was killers and had killed his cousin. But he grow up so unlike his parents he could, he even stayed at his school and become the favorites Headmaster known to be kind to everyone.

Petunia and Vernon Dursley was send to Azkaban for life, they both died five years in to their punishment, it was looked in to but nothing come of it.

Albus too many names Dumbledore was also placed in Azkaban for life, he died at the age 200 which meant he spend 50 years in his cell.

All three meet two very angry Potters when they died.

Minerva McGonagall become the best headmistress in Hogwarts history, and every opening feast she told the story of Harry Potter the boy who died.

The End

Don't Shake the Baby, or it may end up like Harry Potter.

I got a review from a guest and because of that I can't reply so this is my reply to that review:

I agree with you that it is Albus fault, if he had listen to Minerva he would not have placed Harry there, in the night which in November must have been cold,

He should have gone there in the day and talked to the Dursleys about Harry.


End file.
